Desde Otra Perspectiva
by Mochita-chan
Summary: Durante una reunión de los chicos de Griffindor, Harry se queda dormido por un muffin raro. Despierta en un mundo donde todos son muggles ¿Estará mal de la cabeza? (Yaoi: DracoHarry, RonHermione y muchas parejas no-yaoi) [UP ep4]
1. Parte 1

**Desde Otra Perspectiva**

**-**

**Advertencias: **El siguiente fic podría contener escenas lemon ysituaciones Yaoi/Slash.

**-**

**Parte 1**

-

-

Pociones era la clase más detestada de Harry Potter desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, pero aún así debería llevarla si su deseo era ser un auror. De milagro había obtenido la nota requerida en su TIMO para pasar al curso de sexto año con el profesor Severus Snape.

Ahora se encontraba haciendo prácticas adicionales con Hermione. En la otra mesa se encontraban Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigos, Vincent Crabe y Gregory Goyle, intentando hacer la poción reductora.

–Pon atención, Harry – le llamó Hermione de nuevo, vigilando la cocción del adormecedor que les asignaron – Agrega dos gotas de ese extracto de mandrágora a la mezcla y luego hay que esperar a que burbujee.

Harry hizo caso taciturno y agregó lo que Hermione le indicó. Habían varias cosas en su cabeza en lugar de la elaboración de la poción: angustia, por todo lo ocurrido años anteriores; desesperación, por querer saber cuándo terminaría ese sufrimiento; dolor, por la pérdida de Sirius.

–¡Potter! ¡¿Qué cree que hace?! – le gritó Snape.

Cuando Harry volvió a la realidad, se asustó al ver que su poción se convertía en un tornado.

–¡Le echaste muy rápido la saliva de rana! – le dijo Hermione.

–No me di cuenta...

Snape se hizo cargo del torbellino en el caldero con un movimiento de varita. Cuando terminó, volteó muy molesto hacia Harry y Hermione.

–10 puntos menos para Gryffindor – masculló.

Harry pudo notar que Draco Malfoy estaba riéndose de él puestos atrás, lo cual lo molestó aún más.

Esa noche, los muchachos decidieron hacer una reunión en su habitación. Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan hablaban como siempre, mientras Neville Longbottom veía si su sapo, Trevor, no estaba convulsionando después de su clase de Transfiguraciones.

Harry y Ron estaban, mientras tanto, descargándose de lo malo que fue su día.

–Aunque me repita que necesito un EXTASIS en Pociones, aún sigo detestando ese curso – renegó Harry.

–Tú sabes que esa bola de grasa que tenemos por maestro será igual de molestoso... – dijo Ron.

–A propósito ¿Cuánto se tardará Hermione? – preguntó Potter.

–No lo sé... se supone que ella iba a venir al cuarto. En primer lugar me sorprende que ella haya propuesto la idea de venir a nuestro dormitorio.

–Supongo que está soltándose... Ya tuvimos suficiente con las reglas del cuando entramos a 5to año... – Harry hizo una mueca de asco al recordar a la profesora Umbridge.

Hubieron tres toquidos de puerta. Dean, Seamus y Neville voltearon a ver y Ron abrió la puerta. Era Hermione, pero no estaba sola. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil la estaban acompañando.

–Se suponía que ibas a venir tú sola – le dijo Harry.

–¿Qué tiene de malo con que nosotras también quisiéramos verlos a ustedes? – intervino Lavender rápidamente.

–¿En verdad quieren que nos vayamos? – preguntó Parvati, fingiendo estar ofendida.

–No. Quédense. Hay espacio para todos – se apresuró a decir Dean para impedir que Parvati se vaya. Seamus miró de reojo a su mejor amigo al entender a qué se debía esa repentina reacción relacionada con Parvati.

–La pregunta es... – intervino Ron – ¿Qué planeaban hacer al venir acá? Porque no es tan común que las chicas quieran estar en el dormitorio de los hombres.

–No sé... fue idea de Lavender – dijo Parvati.

–Pero fue Hermione la que me dio la idea – respondió Lavender.

–Yo no les insistí para que me acompañaran – respondió Hermione.

Mientras las chicas seguían respondiéndose, Harry optó por lanzar un sonoro silbido para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

–Ahora sí. Bueno, supongo que todos podremos quedarnos aquí... ¿Exactamente qué íbamos a hacer?

–Este va a ser nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Pensaba que podríamos tener una pequeña reunión, aprovechar para conocernos mejor y divertirnos – respondió Hermione.

Tal vez Ron, Harry y Hermione ya eran amigos muy cercanos, pero querían tratar más con Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender y Parvati después de haber pasado juntos 6 años de clases.

Para comenzar la reunión, se acomodaron en el centro de la habitación. Tenían todo tipo de cosas: dulces de Honeyducks, botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, revistas del mundo mágico, etc.

Habían comenzado rajando de lo molesto que era Draco Malfoy, pasando luego al tema Snape y sobre la _disque_ relación de Pansy Parkinson y Malfoy.

–¿Creen que ellos dos ya hayan llegado a "Segunda Base"? – preguntó Lavender.

–Escuché en el baño de las chicas que Parkinson estaba dando revuelo por su cita en Hogsmeade con Malfoy. Luego se puso a decir que la noche del baile del Yule Ball fue "inolvidable" – les contó Parvati, recordando sobre la fiesta que tuvieron en 4to año.

–En verdad pienso que Malfoy sólo buscaba un reemplazo para Dobby – dijo Harry, tomando otra cerveza de mantequilla.

–Cuando pensaba que las chicas pisadas habían quedado en el siglo XIX, llegó Pansy Parkinson para redefinir el concepto – dijo Hermione.

–Aunque Draco no tiene tan malos gustos que digamos – rió Seamus – Hubiera sido bien rayado si hubiera escogido a Millicent Bullstrode. Comparada con ella, Pansy es un bombón.

–¿Es una chica, no? – Dean soltó una carcajada al visualizar a Bullstrode al costado de Malfoy. La chica le debía llevar unos 15 centímetros – Si no fuera por la túnica de las chicas, la habría confundido por Crabbe o Goyle – bromeó.

–Y hablando de noviazgos... – dijo Ron al darle otro mordisco a su rana de chocolate – Nunca nos contaste cómo fue con Cho, Harry.

–Es verdad... En el dormitorio de las chicas no dejaban de hablar de eso el año antepasado. Decían que ella te choteó – dijo Lavender.

–Fue... complicado – dijo Harry – Se puso a hablar primero de sus ex, después me echó en cara muchas cosas y luego se puso a defender a Marietta luego de que nos delatara con Umbridge. No aguanté más esa actitud y los dos acordamos en que hasta ahí nomás.

–Bueno, así es la vida. Hay chicas mejores... A todo esto ¿Alguno de nosotros ya tiene prospecto? – preguntó Ron.

Esa pregunta fue la necesaria para que todos adquirieran el color de cabello de los Weasley.

–¿Tan fea es la pregunta? – preguntó Ron al ver que todos habían entrado en mutismo.

–Dinos tú primero y de ahí nosotros te decimos – dijo Hermione.

–No voy a caer en ese truco – el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

–Creo que mejor dejamos esa pregunta para después – dijo por fin Neville, quien había estado callado.

–Pues sí... para cerrarla, mejor, pero de ahí nadie se salva – completó Seamus.

Otro tema de conversación de los muchachos fueron los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, dos de los hermanos mayores de Ron. Aún recordaban cuando los dos se escaparon de la escuela en sus escobas. Decían que después de eso estaban saliendo con Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinet, respectivamente. De ahí fueron comentando sobre cada pareja que pudo haber tenido Hogwarts, incluso Parvati les contó sobre lo que opinaba su hermana sobre la cita a ciegas que le habían arreglado a Ron hacía dos años.

–La verdad es que no sabía bailar ¿Contentos con eso? No era mi intención plantarla – se defendió Weasley.

–Tampoco fue tan malo... Luego de que Harry y tú se fueran a quién sabe dónde, conocimos a dos chicos lindísimos de Hufflepuff.

Al escuchar esa frase viniendo de Parvati, Dean se estremeció. Nadie lo notó, excepto Seamus, pero éste se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario.

Cuando se acabó la comida, Ron estaba buscando si habían más dulces guardados, pero no había nada más.

–No puedo creer que trajéramos tan poco – dijo Ron.

–Eso es porque eres el que come más de entre todos nosotros – le dijo Lavender.

–Creo que tengo algunas cosas... – Neville sacó de su baúl unos muffins de color azul, lo cual no dio buenas expectativas a los demás – Mi abuela las envió con la lechuza... pero hasta ahora tengo miedo de probarlos.

–No puede ser tan malo... Sólo son muffins – Seamus examinó el biscocho que les mostrara Neville.

–Deben tener algún ingrediente que no conocemos – dijo Hermione, la cual no confiaba tampoco en el muffin.

–Son sólo muffins azules. Tampoco es para que le tengan miedo – comentó Ron – Anda, Harry. Pruébalo tú primero.

–¿Por qué yo? ¿No que no había nada de qué preocuparse? – preguntó Harry con una ceja alzada.

–Nunca dije que yo quisiera... Ya estoy lleno.

Harry vio a los demás, los cuales aguardaban nerviosamente a que probara ese raro muffin. Empezó a desconfiar, ya que incluso Neville le tenía miedo a la comida de su abuela. Se repitió varias veces "Es sólo un muffin, no debe de ser la gran cosa. Lo máximo es que podría saber horrible..."

Sacó la envoltura de uno de los muffins, mientras todos lo seguían con la vista. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, Ron y Neville tragaron saliva, Parvati y Lavender arrugaron una sábana y Dean y Seamus comenzaron a hacer apuestas. Entonces Harry le dio una mordida y lo probó. Todos tragaron saliva al unísono mientras veían a Harry probar el pedacito.

–Creí que sería peor... – dijo Harry finalmente.

–Espero que no tenga efectos secundarios – comentó Ron.

–No creo. Si no, ahora me pasaría alg... – entonces Harry cayó de espaldas completamente dormido.

Hermione y Ron fueron a ver cómo estaba Harry, mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos. Neville trató de ver si había algo más dentro del paquete, tal vez alguna carta o algo parecido. Finalmente encontró una nota. Seamus y Dean también la leyeron con Neville.

–"No se olvide de darle a Alice la mitad de uno de estos muffins. A Frank debe darle una entera pero con leche tibia" ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Dean después de leerla en voz alta.

Entonces Neville chilló de la impresión. Acababa de descubrir que su abuela le había enviado los muffins con tranquilizantes que debían de haber sido para sus padres en el hospital de San Mungo.

–N-no es nada... Mi abuela se equivocó de paquete.

–¿A quién le mandaría muffins con somníferos? – preguntó Seamus.

Neville bajó la cabeza avergonzado, ya que no quería hablar sobre algo relacionado con sus padres, pero Hermione intervino antes de que Neville tuviera que responder.

–Eso no importa ahora ¿Cuánto crees que dure el somnífero, Neville?

-

- - -

-

Una alarma de despertador sonó. Harry despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el ruido desde el cuarto de su primo Dudley ¿No estaba él en Hogwarts con sus amigos? Cogió sus lentes de la mesita de noche y trató de buscar su varita, pero no había ni rastro de ella, ni de Hedwig, ni de su baúl de Hogwarts. No podía ser que tío Vernon le quitara sus cosas mientras dormía.

Después de vestirse apresuradamente, fue a la cocina, donde tía Petunia preparaba el desayuno.

–Tía Petunia ¿Has visto mis cosas del colegio? – preguntó Harry.

–Muchacho despistado. Siempre están en tu cuarto. Como si yo supiera – le regañó su tía – Come de una vez tu avena.

No le pareció el mejor momento para preguntar. Decidió sentarse a comer y después le preguntaría a tío Vernon. Después de unos minutos, tío Vernon y Dudley bajaron para comer un gran desayuno.

–Dudley, cariño. Apúrate que tienes que llegar a tiempo a tu primer día de clases – le dijo tía Petunia.

–Sí, mamá ¿Pero tiene que ir él al mismo colegio que yo? – preguntó el gordo señalando a Harry – Voy a tener que negar que es pariente mío.

–Niégalo nomás, Dudley – le dijo su padre, comiendo otra rebanada de pan con mantequilla – Piensa que estará a varios salones tuyo y ni vas a notarlo cerca.

Harry casi se atragantó con la avena ¿Cómo que iba a ir a la escuela de Dudley? ¿Qué pasó con Hogwarts?

Dudley terminó de comer y fue al autobús. Tía Petunia le dio un empujón a Harry para que saliera de la casa de inmediato, cosa que hizo por seguir en shock.

Extrañamente le pareció que el autobús escolar era conducido por el mismo cobrador del Knight Bus (recuerden el bus que sale en PoA). Dudley primero subió al autobús y se vio con sus amigos. Harry entró después y se frotó los ojos al no creer lo que veía. Habían alumnos de Hogwarts ahí, vestidos todos con ropa muggle. Recorrió el pasillo para buscar un asiento, principalmente para calmarse. Entonces escuchó que le llamaban.

–¡Harry! ¡Acá! – le llamó Ron.

Aún en estupefacción, Harry fue automáticamente hacia el asiento que le guardaba Ron y se sentó, esperando calmar los nervios.

–¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? Parece que te hubieras comido babosas – le dijo el pelirrojo.

–Ron... ¿Qué pasa con todo? ¿No se supone que debíamos estar en Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry.

–¿Hogwarts? ¿De qué hablas? Ya vamos a llegar. Nunca te había visto tan desesperado para que empiecen las clases.

¿Estaba volviéndose loco? Había pasado 6 años estudiando en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts y ahora era sólo un muchacho más del mundo muggle.

Todo el camino se la pasó en un extraño estado de mutismo, tratando de comprobar si había perdido la cordura o algo por el estilo. Tal vez soñaba como siempre. En otros asientos, Ginny hablaba normalmente con Luna Lovegood, Neville tenía una pecera con Trevor en ella para una clase de biología.

Ya no sabía si decir algo o Ron y todos los demás en ese bus pensarían que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Al llegar a la escuela, Harry bajó nervioso del autobús. Seguía llamándose "Colegio Hogwarts", pero todo el campus era completamente muggle. Alumnos que supuestamente eran de alguna casa de Hogwarts actuaban también como adolescentes muggle normales.

Ron lo arrastró al no ver respuesta alguna en él y llegaron hasta los casilleros.

–Sigo insistiendo que estás bien raro ¿Dudley no te ha golpeado mucho en la cabeza? – le preguntó Ron después de marcar la combinación de su casillero y el de Harry, ya que éste no parecía reaccionar.

–La verdad es que no tengo idea de qué pasa a mi alrededor... – fue lo único que pronunció.

Al ver su casillero ya abierto, Harry se sorprendió al ver libros de Física, Química, Matemáticas, Historia, etc. En lugar de un póster de Quidditch, estaba en la puerta del locker un afiche de soccer.

–Muchachos. Estaba esperándoles – dijo una voz femenina.

Al reconocerla, Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, también con ropa muggle. Tenía libros en los brazos, como siempre. Cuando Hermione les iba a decir algo, el timbre de inicio de clases sonó.

–Les tengo noticias, pero tendrá que ser después de clases. Rápido o llegamos tarde a Física.

Harry siguió por inercia a Ron y Hermione, ya que aún seguía algo aturdido por los contrastes.

Al llegar al aula, se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño profesor Flitwick daba las clases de Física. También se fijó en los que estaban en el mismo salón de clases: Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Justin Flinch-Fletchey (de Hufflepuff), Ernie Macmillan, Padma y, por desgracia, Draco Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle. Por ahí también estaba Pansy Parkinson.

–Miren quién llega – dijo Malfoy al ver llegar a Harry – El cabeza rajada de Potter ya está aquí.

Crabbe y Goyle hicieron unas risas torpes para seguir a Draco, mientras que Hermione y Ron ponían mala cara al ver al rubio.

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que Draco, siendo muggle o mago, seguía siendo igual de molestoso.

–Jódete, Malfoy – respondió Harry por instinto. Nunca se estaba muy confundido como para mandar a la mierda a Draco Malfoy.

Cuando vio que todos llegaron, Flitwick cerró la puerta y se dispuso a comenzar la clase.

–Buenos días, clase. Abran sus libros en la página 200. Continuaremos la práctica de vectores, ya que hoy tendremos una pequeña práctica calificada.

Harry parpadeó y se llevó la mano a la frente como si le hubiera ardido la cicatriz ¿Cómo iba a dar un examen de Vectores si las clases que recordaba de Flitwick eran sobre Encantamientos?

-

-

¿Harry llegará a descubrir lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué ya no hay magos? ¿Cómo hará Harry con su examen de Física? ¿Neville aprenderá a leer notas adjuntas antes de probar la comida de su abuela? Todo esto y más en los episodios que vienen.

-

-

**Fin del Episodio**

**Continúa**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - -

Notas:

–Holas. Acá presento un fic de Harry Potter. De repente se me antojó hacerle un fic preguntándome ¿Cómo serían las clases de Hogwarts en equivalente muggle?

–Sigan mandando reviews y gracias por leer.


	2. Parte 2

**Desde Otra Perspectiva**

**-**

**Parte 2**

-

-

El examen de Física de Flitwick no había sido tan malo gracias al pequeño repaso que se dio antes de la práctica calificada. Aún así, Harry aún se encontraba muy aturdido por esa nueva realidad. Trató de recordar qué ocurrió antes de despertar en casa de los Dursley: Estaba primero en clase de Pociones, luego fue a su habitación, estaba hablando con Ron, llegaron las chicas, comenzaron a hablar y luego...

–¡Harry! ¡Despierta! – le gritó Ron, aún comiendo con él y Hermione en la cafetería de la escuela.

Harry se sacudió la cabeza al volver a la realidad en la que estaba. Aún seguía siendo todo muggle.

–¿No escuchaste lo que te estaba diciendo? – le preguntó Hermione.

–Disculpa... estoy con algunas cosas en la cabeza... ¿Qué fue lo que decías?

–¿Recuerdan lo que les dije sobre algo después de clases? Bien. Parvati me dijo que Lavender escuchó de Hannah Abbott que le dijeron que Millicent Bulstrode habló con Pansy Parkinson sobre una fiesta que dará hoy.

–¡Guau! ¿Tú desde cuando participas en la cadena del chisme? – le preguntó Ron después de marearse con los nombres.

–En serio ¿Para qué necesitábamos saber sobre una fiesta en casa de Pansy Parkinson? – preguntó Harry – No me digas que quieres ir. Tú detestas a Pansy Parkinson.

–Lo sé. Pero me extrañó que después de que yo haya escuchado sobre la fiesta, Pansy se me acercara personalmente para invitarme – declaró Hermione.

–De seguro que quiere tendernos una trampa – dijo Ron, llevándose a la boca un sándwich de carne de su madre.

Entonces llegó Lavender muy apresurada. Parecía que quería contar algo. Parvati la seguía a paso rápido y las dos se sentaron en la mesa de Hermione.

–No saben las últimas – dijo Lavender – Acabo de averiguar porqué Pansy está invitando a todo el grado a su casa.

–Por la elección de la Reina del Baile de la fiesta de Promoción – completó Parvati.

–Ya veo... Así que trata de comprar sus votos desde ya mismo... – supuso Hermione – En primer lugar me sorprende que se ponga de nuevo en la campaña desde que perdió contra Megan Jones el año pasado.

–Este año va a tener dura competencia ¿Sabían que Hannah Abbott también se anotó como candidata? – les dijo Lavender.

–¿En serio? Mil veces voto por ella que por Parkinson – intervino Ron.

–Entonces... ¿Aún así van a ir? – preguntó Harry.

–Claro. No significa que vaya a votar por Parkinson, pero hay que reconocer que Pansy siempre ha dado las mejores fiestas – respondió Hermione.

Para Harry ese era un cambio radical entre la Hermione bruja y la muggle. Entonces tuvo ese raro presentimiento de que ella tramaba algo para ese sábado.

A lo lejos vio a Dudley haciendo payasadas y a sus amigos riéndose con él. Notó entonces que Draco Malfoy se acercaba a Dudley y le decía cosas que no pudo escuchar. Primero se extrañó de que Malfoy pudiera tener algún tipo de trato con Dudley.

-

0 0 0

-

Mientras Harry seguía dormido en su cama, Ron y Hermione seguían viéndolo.

–Dean, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati fueron a preguntar a la señora Pomfrey cómo deshacer un somnífero – dijo Hermione.

–¿No crees que eso será muy sospechoso? – le dijo Ron con una ceja alzada.

–También pensé lo mismo... – respondió Granger – Aunque Lavender y Parvati saben cómo ser sutiles. No creo que vayan a delatarnos.

Harry seguía durmiendo como un tronco. Mientras ellos lo cuidaban, Neville había ido a la chimenea de la sala común para hablar con su abuela por el sistema de Polvos Flu y poder preguntarle sobre la duración de los muffins. Ron vio a Hermione, y no supo por qué se le quedó mirando unos momentos. Tal vez aún no se acostumbraba a verla de otra forma que no fuera como la chica mandona.

–Oye, Hermione...

–¿Qué pasa, Ron? – preguntó ella, recién volteando a mirarlo.

–Había algo que iba a...

En ese momento entró Neville a la habitación y Ron suspiró al darse cuenta que había estado a punto de decir una tontería a Hermione.

–Descuiden, son buenas noticias – comunicó Neville – Se va a quedar dormido hasta mañana en la tarde. Por suerte no se comió el muffin completo.

Seamus y Lavender llegaron al cuarto y se sentaron junto con Ron y Hermione en el borde de la cama de Neville.

–¿Le preguntaron a la señora Pomfrey? – preguntó Hermione.

–Sí. Por fortuna no se dio cuenta – dijo Lavender.

–Sí – intervino Seamus – Lavender y Parvati dijeron que era la tarea que dejó Snape sobre la poción paralizante.

–¿Dijo algo que nos pueda servir? – preguntó Ron.

–Sólo hay que esperar a que se pase el efecto... Creo que será una noche larga.

–Entonces creo que mejor la seguimos sin Harry... ¿Dónde están Dean y Parvati? – preguntó Neville.

–Había algo pendiente que Dean le quería decir a Parvati y nos dijeron que nos adelantáramos – respondió Lavender.

Todos ya sabían que algo sucedería entre Dean y Parvati, ya que Seamus y Neville una vez le escucharon a Dean decir que Parvati le parecía la más linda del grado.

–Te apuesto cinco galeones a que están juntos para cuando regresen – le dijo Ron a Seamus.

–¿Para qué voy a apostar si ya sé que vas a ganar?

Hermione rió con los demás y volteó a ver al dormido Harry.

–Te gustaría estar despierto en estos momentos, Harry.

-

0 0 0

-

Harry había tenido las clases muggle más largas de toda su existencia: Historia Universal con el Profesor Binns (ésta vez humano e igual de aburrido), Biología con la señora Sprout y Matemáticas con la profesora Vector (NA: No inventé el nombre, por siaca... Además su equivalente sería Aritmancia)

–¿Qué clase toca ahora? – preguntó Harry ansioso por acabar. Un bloque más no sería problemas.

–Química con Snape – respondió Ron.

Harry casi se tropezó caminando cuando escuchó a Ron mencionar el nombre del profesor de lo que sería Pociones ¿También tenía que soportar a Snape en el mundo muggle?

Antes de entrar al salón, Harry pudo ver a lo lejos a Malfoy hablando con Dudley nuevamente. Se preguntaba de qué tanto estarían hablando tanto.

Entraron al salón y Harry se sentó junto a Ron. Draco entró también, pero ésta vez no volteó a ver a Harry para lanzarle alguna burla como lo haría usualmente. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con la charla que tenía con Dudley. Cuando comenzó Química, Harry se sorprendió al ver a Snape. Tenía una bata larga blanca y debajo ropa muggle negra. Casi no había mucha diferencia, ya que tenía el cabello igual de graso y la misma expresión malhumorada de siempre.

–Debido a que sus notas han sido muy deprimentes el semestre pasado, me tomé la libertad de tomarles un examen sorpresa para que recuerden lo que parecen haber obviado durante sus meses de vagancia – les dijo Snape.

Todos empezaron a quejarse al escuchar aquel anuncio. Incluso el círculo de amigos de Malfoy se veía inconforme.

–Preparen los mecheros Bunsen porque harán el experimento de la página 4 de su libro de texto.

Ron sacó el libro de mala gana mientras murmuraba un "Siempre voy a detestar Química"

Habían muchas sustancias que usaban los científicos muggle, en lugar de las secreciones de rana, ojos de serpiente y los demás ingredientes que usaban para Pociones. Harry por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan torpe y comenzó a trabajar los procedimientos como por instinto.

Al terminar la prueba, Snape parecía molesto, ya que no había tenido algún motivo para bajarle la nota a Harry.

–Siempre terminas salvándote en Química – le dijo Weasley – Aún no entiendo cómo llegaste a pasar el curso.

–Eso también me pregunto a veces... – murmuró.

Estaba a punto de salir de la escuela, pero Ron le detuvo.

–¿Adónde vas?

–A casa...

–¿No recuerdas que tenemos práctica de soccer hoy? – le dijo Ron – Si te tiras el entrenamiento, la señora Hooch te puede sacar del equipo.

¿Harry estaba en el equipo de soccer de la escuela? ¿Cuántas cosas tenía que descubrir para no dar a pensar que le había dado algún tipo de amnesia?

Entraron a los camerinos y se alistaron. Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco también estaba en el equipo.

–Miren quién está aquí – dijo Malfoy al verlo – ¿Estás despierto para la práctica, Potter? Ojalá mantengas la vista en la pelota ésta vez. En clases ya estuviste con el cerebro volando.

–Al menos el mío regresó – le dijo Harry, provocándole un disgusto al rubio y unas risotadas en Ron.

–Vas a ver afuera, Potter.

Al salir a la cancha, Harry pudo reconocer al muchacho que estaba vestido de entrenador. Estaba claro que era Oliver Wood, el ex capitán del equipo.

–La señora Hooch tenía hoy junta de maestros, así que me haré cargo de los entrenamientos de hoy – dijo Wood – Hoy pondremos tanto entusiasmo como si estuviéramos en un partido real, así que quiero verles en esfuerzo, entusiasmo y entrega.

Definitivamente Oliver seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

–Oye, Ron... – le dijo Harry mientras hacía abdominales. Su amigo estaba sujetándole las piernas.

–¿Qué, Harry?

–Últimamente he estado muy raro... Es que... no recuerdo nada de esto.

–Hay veces en las que pasa eso. Después de la golpiza que te propinó Dudley ayer, no me sorprendería que te diera amnesia.

–¿Que Dudley me golpeó? – preguntó confundido.

–¿No lo recuerdas? El gordo de tu primo nos acorraló en Diagon Alley junto con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle y te pegaste la cabeza mientras Dudley te aplastaba.

–¿Eso ocurrió?

–Sí. Malfoy no ha pavoneado como siempre porque podrían escuchar.

Al terminar sus abdominales, Harry le cambió de lugar a Ron. Entonces se fijó que Dudley estaba viendo los entrenamientos desde las gradas, como si estuviera aguardando a alguien.

–Oye, Harry... – le dijo de repente el pelirrojo.

–¿Qué pasa, Ron?

–¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Pansy Parkinson?

–No lo sé... No creo que me den permiso...

–Trata de ir... Es que... Necesito que vayas conmigo...

–¿Para qué me necesitas? Es sólo una fiesta... ni que te le quieras mandar a alguien.

Cuando Ron se quedó quieto al subir, Harry transformó su rostro en uno de estupefacción mezclado con gracia.

–¡No jodas! ¿Entonces en serio te le vas a mandar a alguien?

–Grítalo para que todos se enteren – Ron usó su mejor sarcasmo cuando Harry comenzaba a subir la voz.

–Lo siento... – el muchacho bajó su volumen – ¿Pero es cierto? ¿La conozco?

–Sí... pero acá no te lo voy a decir. Te lo contaré mañana... Acá no es el mejor lugar.

–En ese caso voy a tener que ir.

–Gracias, Harry. En verdad te necesito para esto...

-

0 0 0

-

Cuando Harry llegó de las prácticas, estuvo a punto de subir a su habitación, pero un brazo lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró a la sala.

–¡¿Qué significa esto?! – le gritó tío Vernon.

Estaba confundido. No había hecho nada, pero entonces apareció Malfoy con un moretón en la mejilla.

–Dudley nos contó lo que pasó ¿Así te atreviste a buscar problemas con este chico? – le gritó tía Petunia.

–¡Yo no lo golpeé! – gritó Harry – ¡Dudley y Malfoy lo están inventando todo!

–¡Calla, Potter! Agradece que no se lo he dicho a los maestros – dijo Draco, disimulando su sonrisa maliciosa.

–Sabía que darías problemas como tu padre, Harry. Pero ni más los vas a dar. Vendrás directo a casa después de la escuela. Sin soccer ni visitas de nadie – le gritó su tío, ya con colores fuertes en la cara.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Además de los entrenamientos, tampoco podría ir el sábado a la fiesta de Pansy Parkinson para apoyar moralmente a Ron. Estaba enojado con Dudley y con Malfoy.

–Es una pena que no puedas ir donde Pansy, Potter. Será una fiesta digna de verse... – sonrió Draco.

–Qué se va a hacer. Hay veces en las que me pregunto si realmente es pariente mío – dramatizó Dudley.

–¿Es pariente tuyo? Ni lo habría imaginado, Dudley. Eres por mucho diferente a Potter.

Al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, Harry de repente se percató de varios puntos ¿A qué se debía la reciente "amistad" entre Dudley y Draco? ¿Por qué parecía que Malfoy no quería que Harry asistiera a la fiesta de Pansy?

-

0 0 0

-

Ya llevaba una hora sentado en su cama sin hacer nada. Le hubiera gustado tener a Hedwig con él, o tal vez llamar por teléfono a Ron (suponía que siendo muggles, la familia Weasley debía tener al menos uno). Lo habían castigado por algo que no había hecho y los dos patanes se salían con la suya. Entonces comenzó a escuchar voces familiares en el jardín trasero. Se asomó a la ventana y trató de oír.

–Gran actuación, Dursley. Acá tienes lo que acordamos – le dijo Draco.

–Muy bien – Dudley recibió 20 libras de Malfoy y se las metió al bolsillo – Papá y mamá pueden ser muy fáciles de convencer.

–Aunque también ayudó el maquillaje – Draco rió mientras se quitaba el maquillaje de su supuesto moretón.

–No entiendo para qué querías que castigaran al tonto.

–Ya lo vas a ver hoy en la fiesta ¿Vas a ir, no?

–Comida gratis... Está bien. Iré.

–No le daré el gusto a Potter de ver lo que pasará ahí.

Harry ardió entonces, pero se contuvo de saltar por la ventana y propinarle un buen golpe a cada uno de los dos malditos. Pateó una caja de la rabia, pero lo único que consiguió fue que todos los regalos viejos de Dudley se salieran del cartón. Entonces al ver todos los objetos tuvo una grandiosa idea.

Dudley regresó a su habitación para prepararse para la fiesta de Pansy Parkinson, pero al encender la luz vio a Harry sentado tranquilamente sobre su cama.

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – le preguntó Dudley.

–¿Así que Malfoy te pagó para que lloraras frente a tío Vernon y tía Petunia y pintarme como el malo de la película?

–¿Y si fuera así? No tienes manera de probarlo. Son demasiado tontos para haberse creído lo que les dije.

Harry sólo se rió y sacó un objeto de su bolsillo. Dudley comenzó a asustarse al reconocer el aparato como su vieja grabadora.

–Creo que querrán pensar una o dos veces antes de darme por cuarto tu depósito de juguetes – dijo Harry con ironía.

–Eres un...

Dudley trató de ir tras Harry, pero él era más ágil y veloz que Dudley. Cuando el gordo se rindió de perseguir a su primo, se detuvo en el suelo jadeando.

–De acuerdo. Tú ganas ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-

-

¿Qué hará Harry para chantajear a Dudley? ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Draco al hacer que castigaran a Harry? ¿A quién se le declarará Ron? ¿Dean y Parvati estarán juntos cuando lleguen a la sala común? Todo esto y más en los próximos episodios.

**-**

**-**

**Fin del Episodio**

**Continúa**

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas:

–Holas. Acá presento un fic de Harry Potter. De repente se me antojó hacerle un fic preguntándome ¿Cómo serían las clases de Hogwarts en equivalente muggle?

–Sigan mandando reviews y gracias por leer.


	3. Parte 3

**Desde Otra Perspectiva**

**-**

**Parte 3**

Ya eran las 11.30 de la noche y la fiesta en casa de Pansy Parkinson estaba en pleno apogeo, con muchachos de último curso de la preparatoria Hogwarts bailando, conversando o tomando hasta emborracharse, lo cual necesitaba del resto de las bebidas de la barra. Ron y Hermione aguardaban en las escaleras junto a la puerta para ver si Harry llegaba. Hermione estaba usando una blusa semitransparente color rosada, un top blanco adentro y jeans a la cadera; mientras que Ron usaba un jersey rojo oscuro (a pesar de que no le gustara ese color que siempre le regalaban), jeans algo gastados y zapatillas blancas.

–¿Crees que lo hayan castigado a último momento? – dijo la muchacha.

–Muy probable... Sabes cómo es el ogro de su tío – le respondió el pelirrojo – Pero sé que va a venir. Él me lo prometió.

–¿Para qué necesitas que venga? – preguntó Hermione – Se supone que yo también te debería ser de apoyo.

–Estoo... Te lo contaré luego. No es buen momento... – respondió avergonzado.

No debía decírselo a Hermione. No aún.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Pansy fue a atender, por lo que Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ver si era a quien esperaban. Los rostros, tanto de Pansy como de los dos que estaban en las escaleras, cambiaron a sorpresa y confusión al ver a alguien no programado.

–Dursley... No te esperaba aquí – le recibió Pansy, manteniendo su sonrisa de cortesía. Algunos sabían que Pansy era muy selectiva en cuanto a los que iban a su casa, y estaba muy claro que Dudley Dursley no entraba en las preferencias del "Círculo Slytherin".

–Malfoy me invitó – se limitó a responder Dudley.

–Bueno. Si Draco te invitó, entonces no hay problema – sonrió ante la mención del rubio.

Cuando Dudley iba a pasar, entonces se escuchó un tosido detrás de él, por lo que el gordo se frenó y respiró hondo antes de decir lo siguiente:

–También vine con... mi... p-primo... – y por lo visto se había esforzado mucho en la última palabra.

–Sí, gracias por haberme acompañado... PRIMO Dudley – sonrió Harry, haciendo que los nudillos le sonaran a Dudley.

Harry traía la misma ropa que había usado en la escuela: la chaqueta deportiva azul, una camiseta negra y jeans más gastados que los de Ron. Se notaba por eso que se le había dado el permiso de asistir a última hora.

–Oh, no hay problema. Creo que ya había invitado a Potter. Pasen.

Mientras Pansy volvía con sus amigas y Dudley iba a buscar comida, Harry se percató de que Ron y Hermione seguían esperando por él. Como descifraba en las miradas de ambos, estaban esperando una aclaración de lo que acababan de ver.

–Será mejor que nos digas cómo lo lograste – dijo Ron.

–¿Lograr qué? – Harry se hizo el inocente.

–No te hagas el desentendido, Harry. Dudley no es tan "amable" cuando se refiere a ti – le reclamó Hermione.

–Y considerando el hecho de que Dudley acaba de admitir que los dos son parientes.

–Pues hubo algo de persuasión de mi parte para lograr una tregua forzada y ciertos favores que me debe – sonrió Potter.

Harry les contó a Ron y Hermione sobre la cinta y que Dudley estaba forzado a hacerle caso hasta recuperar aquella grabación (Harry incluso creyó que era más divertido chantajear a su primo que echarle la maldición _Imperius_). Para cumplir su parte del trato, Dudley había tenido que convencer a sus padres de darle permiso a Harry de acompañarlo a la fiesta (aunque realmente ellos aceptaron porque no querían tener a Harry en casa).

–Debí saber que estabas chantajeando al gordo – rió Ron – Yo en tu lugar le hubiera puesto una cola de cerdo para hoy.

–Nah... Eso pensé también, pero no había algo que se le pareciera en casa – bromeó Harry.

–Por otra parte me da lástima... – dijo Hermione, pero al instante estalló en risas – Ni yo me la creo. Bien esa, Harry.

–¿Al final le vas a devolver la cinta? Serías un gran tonto si lo hicieras – le dijo el pelirrojo.

–Tengo que... Se lo prometí – entonces Harry sonrió nuevamente con malicia – Pero no dije nada sobre las copias.

Ron, Harry y Hermione se quedaron sentados en las escaleras mientras Harry contaba a sus dos amigos lo que había hecho Malfoy para que lo castigaran.

–¿Por qué creen que Malfoy no habría querido que Harry viniera? – dijo Hermione – Significa que pasará algo hoy ¿Pero qué?

–No sé... ¿Creen que Malfoy planee para hoy emborracharse hasta morir? – supuso Ron.

–Tal vez... Hablando de él... ¿Ya llegó? – preguntó Harry.

–Aún. Nadie lo ha visto entrar... – respondió Hermione – Ni siquiera Daphne.

–¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Harry.

–"¿Quién es Daphne Greengrass?" Todo el mundo sabe que es la enamorada de turno de Malfoy – le dijo Ron – ¿Dónde tuviste la cabeza la semana pasada?

Al ver cuál de las chicas era Daphne Greengrass, Harry la reconoció también como otra chica de Slytherin, una que había dado un TIMO con Hermione en 5to año. En el grupo también estaba Pansy, pero parecía que de vez en cuando miraba de mala manera a la chica. No era secreto que Pansy detestaba siempre a todas las novias de turno de Draco.

Después de un rato, los tres vieron en la pista a Neville que se había animado a bailar con Luna Lovegood (del salón de Ginny), Seamus charlando con Lavender, Parvati bailando con Dean, etc. Decidieron que lo mejor era bailar al menos una sola vez, por lo que Hermione jaló a sus dos amigos a la pista.

Harry olvidó que no le gustaban las fiestas y se divirtió bailando con sus dos mejores amigos (aunque la experiencia de Harry bailando era la misma que su TIMO en Adivinación -por si no captaron el chiste, significa que es prácticamente nula-), en especial al ver a Hermione bailar tan animadamente y tan bien. Por otra parte, Ron, siendo muggle o mago, seguía sin talento para el ritmo, ya que paraba dándole topes a Harry de vez en cuando.

Cuando se terminaron tres canciones, Hermione fue al baño de chicas mientras Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la barra por algo de beber. Harry se sorprendió de que les dejaran tomar bebidas alcohólicas, ya que habían cervezas y tragos cortos de diversos tipos- Supuso que siendo adolescente muggle era algo común, ya que Ron cogió una botella de cerveza y la bebió con normalidad, como si fuera una de mantequilla. Harry se encogió de hombros y también lo imitó. Debía admitir que el alcohol muggle estaba muy bien, pero no tanto como un buen trago de _fire-whisky _de Hogsmeade. Ambos fueron hacia la escalera con las botellas en las manos.

–Oye, Ron.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿A quién te le declararás hoy?

Con esa pregunta, Ron casi escupía la cerveza, comenzando a toser como loco. Harry le palmeó la espalda a su amigo hasta que se normalizó.

–¿D-de qué hablas, Harry?

–No te hagas el loco, Ron. Me dijiste ayer que hoy me lo dirías. Como ya es la 1.00 de la madrugada, técnicamente ya me lo deberías de haber dicho.

–Ah, sí. Claro...

–Y bien... – dijo esperando a que Ron terminara la frase.

–Yo... Ya. Aprovechando que ella no está aquí aún, te lo puedo decir. Pensaba en decírselo a...

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro chillido de una chica que salía a toda velocidad de la cocina. La muchacha corrió con las manos en el rostro y subió las escaleras, casi golpeando a Ron y a Harry en el proceso.

–Auch... No te preocupes, te disculpo – dijo Ron sarcásticamente, como si la chica se hubiera quedado a pedirle disculpas.

–Ron ¿No era ella Daphne, la chica que está con Malfoy? – le preguntó Harry.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, sí era ella... ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Vieron a lo lejos a cada grupo comentar de la escenita, así que se dirigieron al círculo de Hermione, Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny y Luna. Lavender llegó apresurada con sus amigos y les informó.

–¡Chisme, chisme! – les dijo Lavender al ver a todos reunidos – Malfoy cortó con Daphne.

–¿Malfoy¿Estaba aquí? – preguntó Harry, ya que nadie había visto entrar a Draco.

–Es que entró por la cocina. Creo que llamó a Daphne en privado y ahí la cortó de una manera humillante – completó Parvati.

–¡Un momento! – interrumpió Seamus – Si Daphne y Malfoy estaban completamente solos en la cocina ¿Cómo se enteraron ustedes dos, chismosas?

–Porque cualquiera deduciría eso si vieran así de destrozada a una chica – respondió Lavender.

–Y porque Malfoy está muy serio y hace un momento bajó Bulstrode de ver cómo estaba Daphne, así que comenzaron con el chisme – completó Parvati – Miren ahora. Pansy Parkinson ya comenzó a pegársele como una garrapata a Malfoy.

–Seguro que ahora está diciéndole a Malfoy "No estaba a tu altura, Draco. Bien que por fin la terminaste antes de ilusionar más a la pobre chica" – la remedó Hermione – Si todo el mundo sabe que esa doble cara babea por Malfoy desde el primer año.

–¿Esto era lo que no quería que yo viera? – se preguntó Harry – ¿Eso era todo¿Hizo que me castigaran por esta tontería!

–Sabes que Malfoy considera de Clase A todos sus problemas personales, así que simplemente deducimos que Draco Malfoy es un cretino – le dijo Ron.

–No entiendo por qué ésta vez cortaría en privado en lugar de hacer escenas como las arma siempre – comentó Dean – ¿Recuerdan cuando terminó la primera vez con Parkinson¿O a la hermana de Marcus Flint? Y eso que Flint no lo golpeó por miedo a que Crabbe y Goyle se lo bajaran entre los dos.

–"No le importa lo que digan de él" – repitió Neville algo que escuchó de Draco – Aunque es algo muy diferente lo que piensen de él.

–De acuerdo con eso – dijeron Harry y Ron.

A medida que avanzaba la fiesta, iban llegando cada vez más muchachos, incluso de otras escuelas. Por ahí habían visto a Víctor Krumm, estudiante de intercambio de Bulgaria (Instituto Durmstrang); a Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons con otras de sus amigas; y algunos chicos del antiguo colegio de Dudley, quienes habían entrado de colados. Harry había visto a la pandilla de su primo y le dio mala espina. Según había escuchado, eran peor que la mafia. Por fin había divisado a Malfoy con un vaso de vodka con jugo de naranja en la mano. El rubio no traía el cabello con gel, como lo solía usar, mas bien iba suelto y medio despeinado, más informal que de costumbre; la camisa era negra de mangas cortas y los pantalones eran anchos de color beige.

Vio entonces que Malfoy susurró al oído a Crabbe y luego a Goyle y se dirigió a la cocina discretamente, mientras los otros dos tapaban el pasillo. Dudley estaba hablando con los de su grupo, pero no podía distinguir el movimiento de los labios de su primo, pero su expresión molesta decía mucho. Todo tuvo sentido cuando los dos más grandes de la pandilla, acompañados por Dudley, se dirigieron a la cocina. Crabbe y Goyle les trataron de bloquear el paso, pero la ventaja la tenían ellos por ser más numerosos. No habían chicos por esa zona, ya que la mayoría estaban ebrios o estaban bailando.

–Ron. Fíjate por allá – dijo Harry.

–¿Te refieres a los mastodontes esos que andan con Dudley? – preguntó Ron.

–Sí. Parece que buscan a Malfoy.

–Tal vez quieran hacer un pacto con el diablo ¿Para qué te preocupas por Malfoy?

–No lo sé... Igual voy a averiguarlo.

–Voy contigo.

–Podrían golpearte.

–Lo sé. Pero mejor a los dos que sólo a ti.

Harry sonrió al saber que Ron estaría dispuesto a recibir una paliza por él. Neville los vio alejarse y entendió a qué se debía eso, por lo que decidió ir también; no sin antes indicar a Seamus y Dean que entretuvieran a las chicas para que no se percataran de la ausencia de ellos tres.

0 0 0

Malfoy estaba parado en medio del jardín, completamente solo. Era la 1.30 de la madrugada y el aire se sentía muy frío y húmedo. Con los ojos cerrados y aún sin voltear, sonrió arrogantemente y habló:

–¿Por fin viniste a saldar cuentas? – preguntó el rubio.

–No te hagas. Acabamos de enterarnos que le diste mi historial a la profesora McGonagall – dijo Dudley.

–¿No lo tenían ya? – preguntó con una inocencia marcadamente fingida – Ah, debo haber olvidado que tus padres sobornaron al director de tu otra escuela para que alteraran tus papeles y te pusieran en último año con el expediente muy limpio. Y si no me equivoco, McGonagall debe de estar haciendo los arreglos para transferirte a "Nivelación".

Harry y Ron habían estado en los arbustos viendo todo lo que pasaba. Si Ron estaba sorprendido por la jugada de Malfoy, Harry no sabía si sentir admiración o miedo del rubio al hacer un ataque tan bien planeado contra Dudley. Y realmente se acercaba mucho a la admiración si consideraba que el gordo de su primo lo merecía. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Malfoy le había hecho a Dudley si apenas se conocían ¿Tendría algún motivo?

Por otra parte, Dudley estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a Draco con sus propias manos. Era obvio que se había enterado hacía unos momentos de lo que había planeado Malfoy.

–De haber sabido que ibas a hacer eso, ni te hubiera ayudado a que castigaran al tonto de Harry.

–Lo haces todo el tiempo ¿Así que cuál es la diferencia con que yo te haya pagado para que hicieras algo que haces todos los días?

–Ya vas a ver. Puedo decirle a tus padres lo que querías hacer.

–Atrévete y tus padres también sabrán que haz estado haciéndola de teatrero. Mi padre sólo me cambiaría a Durmstrang ¿Y qué dirían tus padres? – le advirtió Malfoy – ¿Quién de los dos tiene más miedo¿Yo de mi padre o tú de tus padres?

Para sorpresa de los demás, Dudley parecía querer rendirse.

–De acuerdo... – dijo con voz cortada – Tú ganas.

–Así me gusta.

–Pero antes de eso, te dejamos molido – Dudley hizo una señal a sus amigos para que fueran a golpear a Malfoy.

Por instinto, Harry salió de su escondite y empujó a Malfoy antes de que los dos muchachos grandes se le fueran encima. Ron y Neville, el cual recién llegaba por la puerta de la cocina, se quedaron atónitos al ver a Harry firmar su sentencia de muerte.

–¿Potter¿Qué rayos haces aquí! – le gritó Malfoy.

–Ya hubieras querido que no viniera – dijo con una ceja alzada.

–Y te hubieras quedado encerrado en tu escalera para siempre.

–¡Ya tengo cuarto propio, por si no lo sabías!

–¿Acaso te pregunté!

–¡Como si te importara¿Y qué es eso de querer encerrarme para siempre en mi cuarto!

–Como si te lo fuera a decir. Recién entiendo algo.

–¿Qué cosa¿Que me has estado subestimando?

–No. Significa que tu primo es un inepto si no logró darte cadena perpetua.

–Dudley es un idiota, así que cualquiera puede burlarlo.

–Oigan. Estoy aquí – dijo el aludido, notablemente enojado por los comentarios.

–¡No interrumpas, gordo! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–¡Me llegaron los dos¡Están muertos desde hoy!

Dispuestos los dos matones a golpear a Draco y a Harry, Neville y Ron se lanzaron sin pensar sobre ellos para detenerlos.

–¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo! – se dijo Neville a sí mismo al recobrar su sentido común y darse cuenta de que estaba sobre uno de los matones de la pandilla de Dudley.

–Ni idea. Me sorprendo de que te hayas atrevido a ayudarnos, Nev – Ron siguió sujetando al otro – ¡Harry¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

–¡Gracias, Ron¡Gracias, Neville! – el muchacho de lentes volvió a ponerse de pie y se llevó a Malfoy del brazo.

Dudley iba a ir detrás de ellos, pero Crabbe y Goyle habían llegado para frenarlo.

0 0 0

Una vez que Harry y Malfoy llegaron a dos jardines más lejos, por fin pudieron darse un respiro. Draco recuperó la respiración normal después de tanto correr a rastras y le preguntó a Harry:

–¿Para qué me sacast...? – no pudo completar su pregunta, ya que lo siguiente que llegó fue un repentino puñetazo al estómago por parte del moreno.

–Ya te respondí todo con eso – dijo Harry, frotándose el puño derecho – Ahora pregunto yo para qué me querías convertir en ermitaño a merced de mis tíos – dijo un enojado Harry.

Malfoy trató de recuperar el aire que se le había ido con ese golpe.

–Simplemente... porque... te odio ¡Cof ,cof!– dijo el rubio.

–Ni tú eres tan arbitrario, Malfoy. Ya ni sé porqué me molesto en preguntarte – entonces Harry recordó por qué había corrido dos cuadras arrastrando a Draco – ¿Qué problema tienes con Dudley?

–Asuntos personales que no te incumben, Potter. Y será mejor que olvides lo que pasó aquí.

–¿Quieres decir que tampoco dirás que te salvé de que apalearan tu blanca piel? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

–No te lo pedí.

Harry ya no tuvo interés en seguir insistiendo por respuestas. Se conformaba con que Malfoy no se metiera más con él. Se dispuso a ir de nuevo a la casa de Pansy. Miró a su derecha y notó que Malfoy caminaba también con él.

–No pienses que te sigo – dijo Malfoy.

–¿Adónde más irías si no es a la fiesta?

0 0 0

Ron y Hermione ya se habían resignado a que Harry no despertaría todavía, por lo que decidieron seguir los juegos nocturnos sin él. Durante toda la noche, Dean y Parvati tuvieron que responder varias preguntas de parte de Lavender, Seamus y Neville.

–¿Y no se supone que soy tu mejor amigo? Deberías de haberme dicho que te le ibas a declarar... Hey, ni siquiera me dijiste que te interesabas en Parvati – le decía Seamus, fingiendo estar ofendido exageradamente.

–Creo que sí lo dije – le respondió Dean, aún tomado de la mano con su ahora novia.

–No. El año pasado sólo comentaste mientras nos cambiábamos para el Yule Ball "Tienen suerte de haber conseguido a las dos chicas más lindas del grado" – le recordó Neville.

–Sí... Y eso no se parece exactamente a un "Me gusta esa chica" - completó el irlandés.

–¿En serio dijiste que soy la más linda del grado? – Parvati se abrazó más al brazo de Dean, haciendo que el moreno se sonroje.

–Se me están poniendo tremendamente dulzones los dos – dijo Ron con una exagerada aversión fingida.

–Cállate, Ron – le respondió una conmovida Lavender, la cual parecía disfrutar de todo los cariñitos que veía.

Hermione era la única que seguía callada, ya que su atención se dividía entre la conversación del grupo y el capítulo del Libro de hechizos, exactamente en el capítulo del hechizo _Enervate_, para ver si todavía podía despertar antes a Harry.

–¿Qué tal si comenzamos con una rueda de preguntas para todos? – sugirió Lavender.

–Suena divertido. Ya tengo algunas preguntas que hacer en general – dijo un divertido Seamus, mirando a Parvati, Ron y Lavender.

–No es justo. Todos vamos a saber secretos vergonzosos mientras Harry sigue en el país de los sueños – dijo Ron.

–Piénsalo de esta forma – comentó Dean – Al final le acumulamos todas las preguntas a Harry para que responda también.

Los demás miraron a su dormido amigo y decidieron empezar con las rondas.

¿Qué pasará en los siguientes días¿Ron por fin de le va a declarar a Hermione¿Harry arreglará cuentas con Draco¿Habrán golpeado mucho a Ron y Neville? Todo esto y más en los próximos episodios.

**Fin del Episodio**

**Continúa**

Notas:

–Para ir adelantando suposiciones de algunos, ningún nombre de este fic es inventado. Todos los saqué de una página de Harry Potter bien completa (si les interesa, la direc es w w w . h p - l e x i c o n . o r g /-Obvio que le borran los espacios-)

En fin. Disculpen por la demora del episodio. Ando ocupada y todos los proyectos los avanzo de a poquitos.

–Gracias por los reviews. Seguiré esperando a que me manden más xD.


	4. Parte 4

**Desde Otra Perspectiva**

**-**

**Parte 4**

**-**

Al llegar a la casa de Pansy, Draco y Harry estuvieron frente a la puerta principal unos minutos. Ambos evitaron mirarse a los ojos durante todo el trayecto a pie. Por fin Harry decidió romper el hielo.

–Cuando crucemos esta puerta, olvidaremos que teníamos golpes que intercambiar.

–Mejor. Así me prepararé para romperte los lentes el lunes – respondió Malfoy.

Draco abrió la puerta y los dos entraron. Lo que dejó perplejos a ambos muchachos fue que muchos del "Círculo Slytherin" se habían encargado de frenar al grupo de Dudley. Crabbe y Goyle estaban recibiendo más atención de la que normalmente les darían sin Draco con ellos, como si hubieran resultado héroes de guerra.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Malfoy.

–Casi hubo un revoltijo aquí. Tuve que echar a ese grupo de gorilas antes de que viniera la policía – dijo una histérica Pansy – La próxima vez ten cuidado de a quienes invitas a mi fiesta, Draco.

–Tampoco me eches la culpa de lo que otros hacen – respondió altaneramente.

Mientras Malfoy sobrellevaba a los de Slytherin, Harry había ido a buscar a Ron y Neville, preocupado todavía por ellos dos. Después de recorrer todos los rincones de la casa, finalmente logró hallarlos en el baño del segundo piso, con Hermione, Dean y Seamus. Hacía mucho rato que a Parvati y Lavender las habían recogido los señores Brown (los padres de Lavender). El baño era grande y cubierto completamente de mayólicas de mármol blanco. Neville y Ron estaban sentados al borde de la tina, mientras Dean y Seamus revolvían el botiquín y Hermione le pasaba toallas húmedas a los dos heridos.

–¿Están bien? – preguntó Harry a sus dos amigos, los cuales se veían algo desaliñados por la pelea.

–No te preocupes. Unos cuantos raspones y ya se arreglarán para el sábado – sonrió Neville.

–Fue increíble. Mientras Crabbe y Goyle se pelearon con los otros, nosotros nos mantuvimos incólumes frente a esos gorilas – comenzó a contar Ron.

–No exageres, Weasley – le contradijo Seamus, conteniendo la risa – te tiraron a comer tierra mientras que a Neville lo tiraron encima de ti.

–Pero luego de eso nos levantamos y volvimos a la carga – agregó el pelirrojo.

–¿Tú dónde te habías metido mientras pasó todo esto? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry, con su expresión de regaño.

–¿Lograste hacerlo, Harry? – preguntó Ron a Harry para interrumpir el reproche de Hermione.

–Sí. Le di un puñetazo al caradura de Malfoy – dijo sonriendo.

Tanto Ron, como Neville, Dean y Seamus sonrieron complacidos al oírlo. Aunque Hermione aún tenía esa mirada de "¿Cómo pudiste, Harry?", también estaba satisfecha con saberlo.

–¿Hasta ahora no entiendo ese problema entre Malfoy y Dudley? – preguntó Hermione.

Dean, Seamus y Neville también querían saber de qué hablaban. Harry y Ron les contaron sobre la conversación que escucharon de ellos dos. Al parecer, Malfoy había conseguido el expediente de Dudley en su antigua escuela (por cierto, un fólder muy grueso), el cual no se había entregado a la hora de hacer la transferencia de Dudley Dursley a la Preparatoria Hogwarts. Según todo eso, Dudley debía ir a un salón de nivelación.

–Me lo hubiera imaginado – comentó Seamus – Tu primo tiene cara de no pasar los 65 puntos de coeficiente intelectual.

–Sí. Ya sería raro que estuviera en el mismo salón que nosotros – siguió Dean.

–Pero eso no explica qué motivó a Malfoy a hacerle eso a Dudley – se preguntó Neville.

–Es verdad. Malfoy no lo haría porque se le pegó la gana. Siempre tiene motivos – comentó Hermione.

–Y conociéndolo, siempre varían en: _"A: Me cae mal"_; _"B: Me trae beneficio"_; _"C: Es amigo de Potter"_ o _"D: Venganza"_ – dijo Ron.

–Definitivamente descartamos "C" porque detesto a Dudley y viceversa – dijo Harry, bajando el dedo índice de los cuatro que tenía levantados para hacer la cuenta.

–"B" también... ¿Qué gana Malfoy con poner a Dudley en "Nivelación Sub-3"? – intervino nuevamente Hermione.

–Eso nos deja "A" o "D" – completó Seamus – ¿Alguien sabe porqué querría Malfoy vengarse de Dudley?

Los seis chicos que estaban en el baño analizando la situación se encogieron de hombros. El celular de Hermione sonó y ella contestó. Como Harry y Ron podían deducir, los padres de su amiga ya habían llegado a recogerla.

–Los veré el lunes. Tenemos que ver a fondo la situación. Cuídense – dijo a Ron y Neville, cambiándoles las toallas con algo de sangre.

Cuando Hermione se fue, los cinco muchachos se quedaron callados. Después de pensar mejor, Harry se dio cuenta de que Dudley no estaba, lo cual significaba que él no iba a poder volver a la casa sin él. Tampoco quería regresar, ya que suponía que Dudley estaría inventando la mejor manera de dramatizar la situación.

–Ron ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? – le preguntó Harry a su amigo.

–Seguro. Neville también va – le dijo Ron.

–Es que mi abuela ha ido a ver a mis padres al hospital y regresará mañana. No me da llaves de la casa porque sabe que las pierdo – comentó Neville.

Harry se quedó impresionado del hecho de que Neville pudiera mencionar algo sobre sus padres en frente de Dean y Seamus. Supuso que en esa realidad alterna Neville había vivido otras circunstancias.

–Vamos bajando ¿Ya están mejor, no? – preguntó Seamus a Neville y Ron, a lo cual los dos asintieron.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Ron le preguntó a Harry si había averiguado por qué Malfoy hizo que lo castigaran ese día, pero Harry tuvo que decirle que Malfoy no le había soltado nada. A Harry le habría gustado tener una gran botella de _Veritaserum_ y llenarle con ella la boca al rubio para que escupiera todo lo que debía decir.

Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, la fiesta ya se estaba acabando. Los únicos que estaban ahí eran los chicos de Slytherin y otros de la escuela con los que Harry casi no hablaba. Como no tenían ganas de seguir con ese grupo, decidieron ir a casa de Ron. Seamus y Dean también se fueron, pero con rumbo a la casa del irlandés.

Antes de irse, Ron recordó que se estaban olvidando de Ginny, así que Harry se ofreció a ir a buscarla.

Buscó en el salón principal, pero una chica de Ravenclaw le contó de que Ginny y Luna se habían ido hacía mucho rato (antes de la pelea, para ser exactos). Como vio algunas botellas de cerveza en la mesa, decidió llevarse unas cuantas para Ron y Neville. Entonces comenzó a escuchar murmullos en la cocina.

–Para empezar, todo habría salido mejor si no hubieras invitado a Potter a tu fiesta – era Malfoy quien le gritaba a Pansy Parkinson.

–Tenía que invitarlo. Si se corre por la escuela de que hago distinciones...

–Sólo te importa tu elección como la Reina del Baile de Prom.

–Eso para mí es importante como también es importante para ti todo lo que has querido. Crabbe, Goyle y yo hemos antepuesto tus intereses a los nuestros muchas veces.

–Y en esta ocasión también me habría venido bien comprensión por parte de ustedes. Sabían perfectamente de que este percance con Dudley Dursley debía caerme encima en cualquier momento.

–¡Yo no sabía de que ibas a invitar a Dursley a MI fiesta!

–De cualquier forma estoy conforme con que Potter no se haya enterado.

–¿Cómo se va a enterar de que evidenciaste a su primo por quitárselo de encima?

Al escuchar aquel diálogo, Harry sintió que se le cerraba la garganta de la impresión ¿Acababa de escuchar de que Draco Malfoy había degradado a Dudley Dursley a Nivelación Sub-3 sólo para quitarle un peso a él? Detestaba a Malfoy y también a Dudley, pero nunca había comparado cuál le molestaba más.

Al sentir que Malfoy y Pansy estaban saliendo de la cocina, Harry se fue corriendo hacia la salida.

0 0 0

–A ver... ¿Qué jugamos ahora? – preguntó Neville, aún con las manos manchadas por haber perdido en Naipes Explosivos.

–¿Qué tal una ronda de "Yo nunca"? – sugirió Dean.

–¿"Yo nunca"¿Cómo se juega eso? – preguntó Lavender. Los demás también tenían cara de no saber qué era ese juego.

–Es un juego muggle con bebidas. Mi medio-hermano me lo enseñó – explicó Dean. Sabían que la familia de Dean eran muggles – Cada uno tendrá un vaso y se harán rondas de preguntas. Por ejemplo me toca a mí. Yo digo "He besado a alguien en la boca". El que haya hecho lo contrario (en este caso, el que aún no lo haya hecho), debe dejar seco el vaso.

–Suena interesante – dijo Parvati, emocionada con la idea de saber más detalles íntimos de los demás. Se veía por la expresión de ella que ya tenía muchas preguntas.

–Está bien. Lo jugamos ya – también se apuntó Ron para la ronda.

Sacaron algunas reservas de cualquier bebida que tenían (cerveza de mantequilla, jugo de calabaza, limonada; e incluso tenían _fire-whisky _e hidromiel escondidos...)

–¿Cómo es que trajiste _fire-whisky_, Ron¡Se supone que también eres prefecto! – le regañó Hermione al ver a Ron sacando dos botellas.

–Vamos, Hermione. Es último año y falta poco para acabar el semestre. Fred, George y Lee tenían algunas botellas para la inauguración de la tienda y me dieron algunas para esta ocasión.

–Imagínate hacer este juego con _Veritaserum_ – comentó Neville.

–A falta de uno, la borrachera también ayuda a soltar unos cuantos trapitos – dijo Seamus – Ya. Empecemos.

–Esperen – Hermione trataba de buscar algún motivo para no jugar – Eh... ¿Qué hay de Harry? Él también debería jugar y aún no encuentro el hechizo _Enervate_.

–Harry no se va a quedar en coma, Hermione – le dijo Lavender.

–Sí. Volvemos a repetir el juego el sábado en la noche, si quiere jugar – también intervino Ron.

Mientras preparaban todas las bebidas, Harry se movió, peor sólo para dormir de lado.

0 0 0

Habían pasado dos horas desde que la fiesta en casa de Pansy Parkinson había terminado. Debido a que no tenían cómo volver, Neville, Harry y Ron tuvieron que hacer un viaje en autobús nocturno desde los suburbios(1) hasta la madriguera.

Mientras esperaban en la parada, Harry les contó a sus amigos sobre lo que había escuchado de Draco Malfoy en la cocina de Pansy Parkinson.

–¿Seguro que no escuchaste mal? – le preguntó Ron.

–No hemos tomado tanto, Ron. Y creo saber cuándo escuché bien y cuando fueron alucinaciones de ebriedad – le respondió Harry.

–Es que no me cabe... ¿Molestó al cerdo de tu primo sólo por ti? – siguió insistiendo el pelirrojo.

–Eso parece... tampoco me lo creo y yo mismo lo escuché.

–Tal vez... – dijo de repente Neville, atrayendo la atención de los dos – Tal vez no sea tan mala persona como aparenta.

Al asimilar bien lo que dijera Neville, los tres empezaron a carcajear a todo pulmón.

–¿Que Malfoy TAL VEZ no sea "mala persona"¡Creo que el ebrio eres tú, Neville! – empezó a reír Ron.

–¡Tienes razón! Creo que esa fue otra frase sin sentido de las que digo – rió Neville.

Harry también se estaba riendo, pero en el fondo estaba tomando muy en serio las palabras de Neville ¿Podría ser Draco Malfoy menos malo de lo que daba a pensar a los demás?

Mientras los tres adolescentes reían a todo pulmón, las pocas personas de la parada voltearon a ver a los muchachos como si estuvieran locos.

¿Qué sucederá al día siguiente¿Dudley cobrará venganza por ir a "Ciclo-Down"¿Malfoy tiene planeado algo más¿Qué tipo de preguntas se harán los demás en la ronda de "Yo nunca"? Más en los próximos episodios.

**Fin del Episodio**

**Continúa**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Notas:

–(1) En algunos países, suburbios tiene significado distinto con respecto a la calidad de un vecindario. En este caso, estoy usando el concepto norteamericano: Casa ubicada en buena zona, conformada principalmente por chalets.

–Gracias por todos los reviews (no importa que hayan sido relativamente pocos, lo que importa es que me los mandan -) Ahora contesto Reviews (sé que los debía desde el 1er episodio, pero no me daba tiempo de contestarlos):

**-kaguya-tsukino: **Pues sí... casi todos hacen la idea muggle como un Universo alterno... me dije "¿Por qué no hacer uno también, pero no tan alterno?"

**-****sak il BlaK: **Nah. Harry no es tan materialista con respecto a la plata. De todas formas Dudley tarde o temprano recibirá lo que merece (también detesto al cerdito xD)

**-Souyu Jumonji: **De todos modos sé que estás ocupada. De todos modos espero a que lo leas nn

**-zephyr hb:** No mucho… Al menos viven xD

**-Mirse:** Se hace lo que se puede… Y tengo otros en mente :P. La web era el _Harry Potter Lexicon_. Es una página muy completa sobre los libros de Harry.

**-Inocent Muggle:** Gracias por los tres reviews. Con respecto a los demás amigos de Harry, cada uno también tendrá su parte... al menos tendré q imaginar mucho xD

**-Kayra de Sirell:** De nada. Gracias a ti por leer la historia, Kayra.

**-Heredera de Slytherin: **Aunque la verdad es que los muffins son relevantes. Harry pudo haberse quedado dormido por cualquier cosa xD. Creo que queda claro que esos muffins eran solamente para los padres de Neville en San Mungo.

–Sigan mandando reviews y gracias por leer.


End file.
